The present invention relates to a coking oven of the type having horizontal chambers.
The coking ovens of the type under consideration are normally provided with a number of filling holes for charging coking coal into the chambers of the oven. The width of the chamber in the region of a gas collecting space thereof is decreased upwardly.
The plate closing the chamber of the coking oven battery is usually composed of a brick of a single format so that the whole width of the corresponding chamber is overbridged. The formation of the arch for the bridging is not allowed because in this case it is impossible to practically realize a support for a simultaneous arrangement of the required expansion joint for heat expansion absorption and the retention of the oven spacing. This is particularly difficult when the chambers having the width larger than 500 mm, for example 800 mm, are employed.
The chamber plate must be composed of a single brick format the length of which E and the height of which G are in the relationship with one another amounted to E:G=2.6; in such case the manufacturing possibilities with silica bricks usually utilized in the ovens of the type under discussion are limited to the length of 700 mm.
When it is necessary to use the ovens with chambers having a width of about 800 mm the production of plates causes certain difficulties. It has been suggested as an alternative to provide a constriction or a reduced portion in the chamber in the upper region thereof, or in the region of so-called gas collecting space. Such an arrangement has been disclosed in the German patent DE-PS No. 446397. The cross-section and the shape of the filling hole must be sufficient to ensure a quick and troubleless charging of the chamber with coal. The above-mentioned reduced portion in the upper region of the chamber presents, however an obstacle for the satisfactory coal charging.